By the Petals of Our Tears
by aleen-chan
Summary: AU-Lenalee Lee is a nurse at one of the best neurology hospitals, The Black Cross. She is in charge of caring for a patient by the name of Kanda Yuu,a Japanese citizen,who has been in a coma ever since he suffered a car accident. MORE DESCRIPTION INSIDE.
1. Prologue:A single lotus in a vast pond

**Title- **_By the Petals of our Tears… __**(**_**AU**_**)**_

**Anime/Manga**_**- **__D Gray-Man_

**Couple-**_Kanda Yuu x Lenalee Lee/Slight KandaxAlma/One-sided Allen Walker x Lenalee Lee_

Song- _Лепестками слез _(_By the petals of tears): Dan Balan __& Вера Брежнева_

**Description- [**_Taken place sometime in the future.] Lenalee Lee is a nurse at one of the best neurology hospitals, The Black Cross. She is in charge of caring for a patient by the name of Kanda Yuu, a Japanese citizen, who was in a coma ever since he suffered a car accident after his wife/partner Alma Karma, committed suicide. When she is finally assigned the job of __Transmisión__, which is where a person's mind is transferred into another's while they are in a comatose state to figure out why they don't/want to wake up, she finally meets the patient who has, in a very long time, intrigued her to know more about. As time passes by, her curiosity towards the widowed gentleman develops into something much more profound and tragic that yet fills her with such bliss in her life; the widowed Japanese man, also needs to decide to live with his past lover's memory, or maybe move on with his life out of the comatose state, with a Chinese butterfly he has met. _

_**I do not own D Gray-Man, Hoshino-sensei does! Only I own the plot. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Prologue ****(**_**Kanda Yuu): **_**A vast pond and a single lotus floating on it…**

Everything seemed to go wrong that day. He was fired from his job in the FBI because of the shortage in pay for the workers. He forgot to pay for the bills, so the electricity company cut off the light from his home, and now he can't reach the one person he thought would make it all better. He kept on calling, kept on being sent to the voicemail each time.

'_Shit, c'mon, answer!' _He closed his cell phone once again. He was mad. Frustrated, because she wasn't answering, she hasn't answered ever since he made his first call to her in the morning, about an hour after he left to work, that thought made him terrifyingly uneasy.

'_At least let me know your fucking okay.' _He thought as his foot pressed on the accelerator more than what the speed limit required.

He remembered she was being a bit weird in the morning. She made him breakfast like always, his favorite dish by the way. Treated him lovingly, expressed her affection towards him like always, but she seemed to do it in a manner that made him feel an uncomfortable feeling of dread, as if something bad was going to happen to her. He was afraid that if he didn't hold her and make her feel protected, she would beautifully crumble to the ground below him.

She was such a fragile soul, like porcelain doll; that even if one grazes a finger on the smooth surface of the doll, it would crackle beneath and suddenly break entirely.

"_Are you feeling well? Want me to stay today?" He asked with such feelings of concern._

"_No, I'm ok. I just need some rest that is all. I promise that when you get back home, you will see me much calmer than I have ever been." She said in a voice so resolved in an event that was given to her by fate that was so tragic and would surely affect him. He hated that determination in her voice; he wished he could somehow make her stress, pain, insecurities, ease away slowly. _

"_So you just go to your work and worry about nothing else than your job. Alright?" With that she gave him a farewell kiss on the cheek and gave him a bright smile, but not so bright as to cover her sorrowful eyes. _

"_Ok then, but if you feel sick or worse, just call me ok? And I will come right away." He stood up and leaned down to plant a kiss of affection and love on her forehead. _

"Shit! I knew I should have stayed with her. Shit!" He said as he was parking in front of his home and turned off the car's engine. He got out in a fast pace and went up to the door and hesitated not a second, to open up the door with his keys and went inside.

"Alma! I'm back! Are you feeling better?" He said in a loud enough voice for it to resound thorough out the entire house. Silence just responded back to his question. He was feeling much more uneasy without her responding to him or welcoming him back.

_Thump._ He heard a thumping sound from the distance as he started to walk towards the hallway that led to their room.

_Thump. _He heard again. It sounded as if something was hitting the wall or floor.

"Alma?" He said, a slight quiver, not out of fright, escaped as well.

_THUMP. _It got louder as he got to the door to their room. He stood a moment in front of it. Deliberating if he should open it or not. His hand slowly gripped the handle and twisted it, and the locks and machinery of it making the door open inside. He pushed the door slowly inside of the room and just as it got wide enough for him to pass, he heard it again.

"Alma-?"

_THUMP. _His eyes grew wide as his brain processed the sight in front of him, her statement from before coming to mind again. _'No, I'm ok. I just need some rest that is all. I promise that when you get back home, you will see me much calmer than I have ever been.' _Her body, Alma's body, was swaying slightly side to side as her it was hanging lifelessly and her neck was tied into a tight noose, tight enough to cut the oxygen out of her body. Her eyes were dead, soulless, and yet she wore on the most beautiful soothing smile she has ever worn in her life, as if she were happy at that moment.

He turned around to see the wall on his right and the words 'I'm sorry' were written down on blue.

His feet then started giving out each second and were leading him outside the room, his house, and suddenly he was sitting on the driver's seat of his car as he was turning the engine on, going to who know where but his mind was telling him to drive himself away, away from his once home, away from her and her resolve.

Thoughts, words, memories, of them both were running through his mind as he was driving. A loud honk from a trailer then made his way to his ears, but it was too late, as it crashed to the side where he was and sent the car flying to the other side of the street. Suddenly he didn't feel as devastated as much as he was from what Alma did. He wasn't sad of her death, he felt betrayed by her, because she preferred her happiness instead of his- their happiness, even though they were a couple. She left him in the cruel world filled with evil souls, she left him alone.

'_Ha…is this what you wanted? For me to leave you? Then there you have it, now come back and live happily.' _His final thought as he felt a slight rush of unexplainable pain all over his body and then it all went away.

Yes, everything seemed to go wrong that day for the now dead widowed Japanese gentleman, Kanda Yuu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<em>- <em>**Well, I like how this came out ^^ Please review! Tell me if you like it or not ^^ I'm actually quite excited for this story! 8D I will surely have fun writing its chapters ^^ REVIEW!~ Lenalee will show in the next chapter, Chapter 1! go visit my devianart gallery to see a drawing that I did to go with the fanfic X3


	2. Chapter 1:The Chinese Nawab

**Title- **_By the Petals of our Tears… __**(**_**AU**_**)**_

**Anime/Manga**_**- **__D Gray-Man_

**Couple-**_Kanda Yuu x Lenalee Lee/Slight KandaxAlma/One-sided Allen Walker x Lenalee Lee_

**Song-** _Лепестками слез _(_By the petals of tears): Dan Balan __& Вера Брежнева_

**Description- [**_Taken place sometime in the future.] Lenalee Lee is a nurse at one of the best neurology hospitals, The Black Cross. She is in charge of caring for a patient by the name of Kanda Yuu, a Japanese citizen, who was in a coma ever since he suffered a car accident after his wife/partner Alma Karma, committed suicide. When she is finally assigned the job of Transmisión, which is where a person's mind is transferred into another's while they are in a comatose state to figure out why they don't/want to wake up, she finally meets the patient who has, in a very long time, intrigued her to know more about. As time passes by, her curiosity towards the widowed gentleman develops into something much more profound and tragic that yet fills her with such bliss in her life; the widowed Japanese man, also needs to decide to live with his past lover's memory, or maybe move on with his life out of the comatose state, with a Chinese butterfly he has met. _

_**I am so sorry for not updating! ;A; I suck! DX BUT I had a very good reason! C I was taking AP exams all last week and this week there are CSTs DX afuasfusbf! It sucks it really does! C I actually wrote this before last week, it's just I wasn't really finished with it and I wanted to make it longer but I also didn't want to make you guys wait any longer D8 Considering how DGM has been giving us KanLena fans a lot of surprises, not just us but the rest of DGM fans, and yeah I'm not really happy with the surprises, that's just me of course XD, I wanted to give you KanLena fans a treat 8D so here you go! the next chapter to my lovely fanfic~ 83**  
><em>

_**I do not own D Gray-Man, Hoshino-sensei does! Only I own the plot. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1: The Chinese Nawab **

"A-and these, are the last of the papers of the patient in room 349 Lenalee-san." The timid and sheepish yet kind-hearted German nurse, Miranda Lotto, handed the papers to the other nurse in front of her. Brown hair, pale white skin with bags under her hazel brown eyes, which only made her look even more pale.

"Thank you very much Miranda, I appreciate the hard work you have done this past week just for these papers." Lenalee Lee, a Chinese higher ranking nurse. Smooth pearl white skin, a mixture of a lavender and pastel sky blue painted the lines of her neck lengthen hair. She was the ideal nurse image of The Black Cross Neurologic Hospital, located near the off coast of England. Her brother, Komui Lee, was the current head of the hospital. Although he is the current head, he had an exaggerated sister-complex towards Lenalee. Which practically made her off-limits to any of the male doctors or employees in the facility, for if they tried anything, they would have to face the wrath of Komui, and no one really wanted that, for there was once who was brave enough to try, but the next day he was nowhere to be found.

"Have you seen the patient yet, Lenalee-san?" Miranda asked.

Lenalee looked up from the folder full of papers that were previously handed to her, "Not yet Miranda. I wasn't allowed to go visit the patient all last week. I suppose it was because they did not want me to get ahead with the job, but I feel like there is something else involved that I cannot seem to find out."

"_Lenalee, my dear and loving sister! Oh! How I've missed you!" A hysterically excited Komui leaped from his desk quite inhumanly and threw himself on his beloved sister, whom was just standing not taken aback by his action. _

"_Hello Nii-san, I figure you are done with your work?" She quickly responded. Komui rapidly changed into a mood of dismay as the word work popped into Lenalee's mouth. _

"_No. It's so hard my dear sister! The pressure of it all is crushing me!" He said as he was now in a corner planting mushrooms and welling up in his pettiness. _

"_Then quickly finish it up so you won't get crushed, c'mon Nii-san! Stop acting in a childish manner!" She reprimanded him. _

"_By the way my dear sister! I have a new job for you that is extremely important! That is why I entrust you with it and nobody else!" He said as he went back to sit in his chair on his desk that was piled with mountains, hills, and who knows! Maybe even villages! Of multiple papers that ranged from patients, workers, and diseased patients. _

_Lenalee was quite surprised that such an important job existed that her brother entirely entrusts to her, surely it must involve something big, something that may hide a secret. _

"_What is it?" She asked, intrigued by the job offer._

"_I need you to be the nurse in charge of the new patient brought in, in room 349." He said in a serious tone, which was very unusual for him, so it really was an important job. _

"_He was sent here because the hospital he was previously on, did not have the equipment to make him survive any longer. Not like he was pretty much alive, for he was- is, in a comatose state for 3 years now after he was in a car accident that sent his car literally flying to the other side of the road. Here's the mystery though, although he is in a comatose state, his body is perfectly intact and no harm is found on/in it. It's as if he is in a deep slumber and doesn't have any intentions of waking up." Lenalee's eye widened in shock upon hearing the patient's situation, on how he survived such horrendous accident and yet he is perfectly well, minus the voluntarily comatose state. Truly such things as miracles existed now. _

"_Alright then Nii-san, I'll be responsible for him, but…then what is so important from this job, that only I am entrusted to?" Lenalee asked perplexed by the importance of situation. _

"_Right. Well, it is because, he will be the first comatose patient to ever being treated using a new technology the Russians have invented. It is computerized neurological machinery that is applied to a comatose patient at the temples and then wires are activated and they inject themselves onto the brain carefully and send the information of the patient's state, and if they are dreaming then it will send the imagery information onto the computer." Komui stopped for a second to glance at his sister to see if the information was being taken in by her and he continued on. _

"_Now, here is where you come in. A person, more specifically, a female, is attached to the machine the same way as the patient and then the person will be turned into computerized information and will then be transferred to the patient's brain and transformed into brain waves so the patient themselves see the person in their comatose state and interact with them as if they were awake. The whole point of this technology is to find out the reason why the patient is in a comatose state, and convince them to wake up from the comatose state." _

_The whole room was filled with a momentarily silence as Lenalee was still trying to process all the information she was told about patient 349. A gulp went down her throat and inhaled just before she accepted the job, "Alright, Nii-san, I'll take the job." Lenalee said as her final resolve. _

_The Chinese older brother just gave her a reassuring smile and gave a slight nod. "Alright then, the job is now yours. Just make sure you are careful." Worry and a feeling of regret showed in his eyes and made her a bit uneasy herself. There was no turning back though; she already took the responsibility of the wellbeing of the patient in room 349. _

"Lenalee-chan?" Miranda asked out of concern for the Chinese nurse, for it seemed that she was somewhere else other than there.

She quickly snapped out of her memory and replied to the German nurse. "I'm sorry Miranda, it seems I am bit nervous for my first day taking care of the patient 349, or should I say-" she looked down on the folder and opened it to the first page as she looked for the patient's name, "Kanda Yuu-san." At that she closed the folder.

"That said, I bid farewell to you Miranda, and see you on my break! Wish me luck!" Miranda waved to her as she walked farther away into the halls to take the elevator to where room 349 was located, as well as the new patient by the name of Kanda Yuu.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So yeah, like I said in the AN above, this was actually supposed to be WAY longer, but it didn't turn out like that xD so the next half will be chapter 2 8D title: <strong><span>The Chinese Nawab sits upon the lotus' dream…<span>**_ _which will be the meeting between Kanda and Lenalee 8D tell me if I'm going too fast D8 please tell me! DX it's just I'm so excited to present the main plot and skip over the little details xD lolz so please review! 8D _**

**_P.S. Chinese Nawab is a type of butterfly 8D just for those who didn't know (like me xP) also thnx to those who reviewed in the prologue! 8D A LOT OF HUGS TO YOU GUYS! I'M TOTALLY ECSTATIC THAT YOU GUYS LOVE THE FANFIC AS MUCH AS I DO ALSO ;V; HEHEHEHEHEHE does that sound conceited? Oo if it does, I'm sorry! not my intention at all! it's just I'm excited and i'm having lots and lots of fun writing this fanfic! X3  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 2: The Nawab sits upon the lotus

**Title- **_By the Petals of our Tears… __**(**_**AU**_**)**_

**Anime/Manga**_**- **__D Gray-Man_

**Couple-**_Kanda Yuu x Lenalee Lee/Slight KandaxAlma/One-sided Allen Walker x Lenalee Lee_

**Song-** _Лепестками слез _(_By the petals of tears): Dan Balan __& Вера Брежнева_

**Chapter's Song-**_Destiny (__命運線__): Super Junior M_

**Description- [**_Taken place sometime in the future.] Lenalee Lee is a nurse at one of the best neurology hospitals, The Black Cross. She is in charge of caring for a patient by the name of Kanda Yuu, a Japanese citizen, who was in a coma ever since he suffered a car accident after his wife/partner Alma Karma, committed suicide. When she is finally assigned the job of Transmisión, which is where a person's mind is transferred into another's while they are in a comatose state to figure out why they don't/want to wake up, she finally meets the patient who has, in a very long time, intrigued her to know more about. As time passes by, her curiosity towards the widowed gentleman develops into something much more profound and tragic that yet fills her with such bliss in her life; the widowed Japanese man, also needs to decide to live with his past lover's memory, or maybe move on with his life out of the comatose state, with a Chinese butterfly he has met. _

_**I do not own D Gray-Man, Hoshino-sensei does! Only I own the plot for this fanfic. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2: The Chinese Nawab sits upon the lotus' dream…**

Lenalee was now in front of the door to the patient's room as she inhaled deeply out of anxiety. She herself did not know why she was so anxious or nervous. It's as if something big was going to happen, big enough to change her life, which truthfully it was; the job she was entrusted with by her Nii-san gave her the step to the next level in her working career as a nurse, this made her extremely satisfied, because all those years of hard work are finally paying off slowly. Her hand reached to the knob and turned it slowly.

_.Klank. _The sounds of her heels spread out through the room along with the beeping of the machinery, as she entered.

"Hello Kanda-san, my name is Lenalee Lee and starting today, I am going to be the one responsible for your well-being and hopefully…I'll do my best to help get you back on your feet again." She said to him with a big smile even though she perfectly knew all too well he probably could not hear her or see her in his state. She always introduced herself to her patients to form a good relationship and not have any uncomfortable feelings or atmospheres, so it was out of habit that she introduced herself to her new patient.

She walked up to the side of his bed and took a long and contemplated look at the man that laid there, despite him being in a comatose state, the beauty he had didn't wither a bit. Long navy blue hair that flowed around his face almost like a night sky reflected on the surface of the sea and made the skin that he wore stand out like the ray of light that the moon emitted at the end of a terrible storm in the seas. His lips were brushed with a pale tint of peach color, making it the pink coral reefs at shore.

'_Wow, never have I seen such beauty in a man.' _Lenalee let her thoughts be known to her as a slight timid blush rose up to her skin as she noticed her thoughts were heading to the wrong direction.

She was about to touch a strand of hair that was in his face when the doors burst open to reveal a group of people that were talking amongst themselves.

"So the preparations are already done I assume?" The oldest out of them spoke with a deep and stern voice that made a person stand still. Rouvelier's voice was the one that stood out the most to Lenalee's ears. She never felt comfortable around the head chief of Black Cross. There have been lots of rumors about him; on how he used to test new mechanisms to help patients with neurological problems on people, especially children. His stare was just too penetrating, she disliked his eyes and stare very much, sometimes they even gave her nightmares that sometimes could be mistaken as memories.

"Ah, Lenalee, so you have been assigned as the nurse for the patient." She instantly tensed up as his voice spoke her name, a seething tongue could be heard behind his tone.

"Y-yes, I was requested to take this job and I accepted to be responsible for the patient." Rouvelier just looked at her for a moment longer and then quickly turned around to the people he was talking to.

"Well then. Now that everyone is here, let's get this operation started." He said. Everyone that was around him started to get in their places. One was standing next to the patient taking all the information about him. Another one was on the computer, typing who knows what information. The person was a man with bright red hair and a patch on his right eye. This man's name was Lavi. He is hardly seen in the halls of the hospital because he is usually with the people who are in the 'shadows' of the hospital. He is known to be one of the world's best and successful hacker.

"Miss Lee, I need you to come here and sit right next to me please." He said while pointing at the chair next to him. She somehow felt at ease when he talked, probably because his voice sounded calm but energetic and playful in way. It was soothing though, because at least not everyone in that room was serious and uptight. She walked over and sat on the chair to his left, just as instructed.

"Now, I am going to put on some cables necessary for the transmisión to occur successfully and without obstacles." With this he was holding the white plain cables in his left hand and right. He reached to her temples and applied them. When he did, she felt a slight sting, the ones you feel when a needle pricks you for just a millisecond. After that he took out a small glassed container that held what looked like pills, in the color of a wine red gel.

"Ok, so I am going to need you to take one of these." He handed her the pill as she stretched out her hand and it was placed on her palm. She held it up to her face with her forefinger and thumb so the light shined on it making it glisten a bit.

"What for?" she asked with a quizzical look on her face, a bit suspicious of course.

"Oh no, don't take it as something bad," he said as his hands waved back and forth, " they are just to help you go to sleep and let you go to the trance as needed for you to be able to enter his mind." He said this while his finger pointing on the side of his head, to make an emphasis on the word brain.

"Oh…I see, ok then." She grabbed the glass of water he held up to her and placed the pill on her mouth and drank the water as she felt the pill go through her throat and up to the point where she no longer felt it. She wiped the bit of water droplets that placed themselves on her lips as she gave the glass back to Lavi.

"Umm…I have a question, how does this all work? What I mean is why do you input so much in the computer? Do you really need that much information?" She asked. She really was a bit curious on how it worked but she also had other intentions on why she asked him.

"Hm? Not really, Right now I'm just pretty much getting the program updated by inputting the patient's information, of his brain, life, and whatnot."

"You mean, you put every single detail of his personality and events of his life so far?" She asked quite astonished on what technology could do.

"Yes, pretty much." He replied. "We also input your information also, that way the computer or any other circuits won't attack you in any way; now we wouldn't want that happening, right?" He flashed a smile and went on typing and clicking away. It took quite a while to finally get the program set up and ready to go, and the head of the hospital was getting a bit impatient, which made Lavi move his fingers a bit faster than normal.

"So after I input the information in, all I have to do is click this button here and there, the computer will do the rest!" Lavi said with excitement as he pretended to press the button.

"Are you starting to feel drowsy yet, Miss Lenalee?" Lavi asked. "Please… call me Lenalee, and yes… I actually am…" her eyes were drooping now and her head was bobbing a bit. Once she fell into the sleeping trance, Lavin clicked the enter button on his keyboard and automatically, millions of zeroes and ones started appearing on the black screen of the computer. All of a sudden beautiful scenery appeared on the screen.

"Yes, it worked!" Lavi said in a whisper only heard by him.

Rouvelier's smirk couldn't have been any wider and conspiracy couldn't have been more visible.

* * *

><p>Lenalee's body felt like it was floating more and more afar from reality and closer and closer to the earth of fantasy. Her mind felt so at ease and tranquil; she woke up to see winds calm and soothing, sunrays warm and bright, and skies blue and clear.<p>

She sat up and found herself on grass bright and green. She felt so comfortable on the grass she didn't feel like getting up and do her mission. She wore a white long sleeved thin dress with a turtle neck and a dark brown line going through the middle of it all the way to the end of the dress that reached below her knees just a bit. She turned her head around to her left to see petals of cherry blossoms floating around her swiftly. She then turned right and saw a pond full of lotus flower; she was so focused on the magnificent surroundings of nature around her, she failed to notice the person sitting on the edge of the pond of lotus flowers. His back was facing her, but she knew who he was; obviously because whose mind could it have been than none other than Kanda Yuu's, but it was more of a feeling one has when they haven't seen a long familiar face since ages. Her heart unexpectedly skipped a beat.

'Wait, why did my heart skip all of a sudden? It has never done that before, maybe it is the anxiety of the job? Yeah maybe that is it.' She ignored the action of her heart as she saw that the man stood up and started walking toward where she was, but without noticing her since his gaze was on the ground. He had a long sleeved thin shirt with the same line that her dress had, and baggy white thin pants and his hair was tied up in a ponytail. She froze on the spot as he stopped a couple of feet away from where she was sitting at when he finally took notice of her presence. He looked at her with a serious gaze and almost intimidating, almost.

"H-hi," She said to the man in front of her. After a bit more time inspecting her, he spoke.

"Why are you sitting there?" She was quite taken aback by his response or comment to her, she expected more of a surprised remark, but his comment made her a bit more relaxed, so she was a bit thankful because it dissipated the awkward feeling between them.

"O-oh! Sorry, I didn't mean t-…" she was cut off as she saw a hand in front of her face. She took it and stood up with his help.

"T-thank you." She said with a smile after she dusted her dress off with pieces of grass that marked it temporarily. He was about to keep on walking to where he was headed when she stopped him before he took the first step.

"M-my name is Lenalee Lee." 'Gosh! Why am I stuttering so much?' A slight tinge of blush rose to her cheeks out of embarrassment as her hand was stretched out to him.

He just stared at her hand before he did anything. "I didn't ask who you were."His eyebrows were positioned in a questionable way.

"O-oh, sorry." She took her hand back and scratched the back of her head in an apologetic manner.

Upon seeing this, he sighed, "Kanda Yuu." And with that he passed her and walked away as she left a blushed Lenalee behind. She smiled wide as her eyes closed and though to herself that although their introduction wasn't the best, it was a success to her. With that thought she turned around and followed him to get her mission started.

"Wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>- wow! So sorry for the extremely late update! I really did start on this chapter, it's just I needed to finish it and I couldn't do that all last week cause I have been busy with school and whatnot, doing projects and finals, since the seniors are getting out earlier than the rest. So it was quite chaotic! BUT here it is! 8D I like how it came out, I had quite a dilemma on how they would introduce themselves when they met and how they were going to meet and how they would react, so I came up with the least OOC possible way I could think of XD lolz hopefully it didn't come out too OOC, I really don't think so but who knows:shrugs: Hope you guys enjoyed it! If you did, review! ;D that always makes me happy X3


End file.
